battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Uprising Retaliation/@comment-11135771-20130916045537
Admiral RighteousMikey, I have a terribly important piece of news for you. I recently acquired a prototype of the experimental Localized Dimensional Destabilization Drive designed by Skywatch Inc., and immediately made a few minor modifications before sending it out to sea mounted on a small test craft, escorted by two of my best warships. Upon activation of the device, something... unexpected... happened. It surpassed the speed of light. Not. Even. Joking. The sensors on the Fracturis Imbribus somehow managed to get a reading on the thing's speed before it vanished, and it measured at approximately one hundred and ninety eight trillion knots. When it took off, it also happened to ram directly through one of the Fracturis Imbribus' missile pods, ripping a hole through it and causing terrible, terrible damage. Needless to say, significant repairs were required. Several hours later, we found the craft surprisingly intact several miles away from the test site, with no sign of the pilot. It is assumed that he was disintegrated by the sudden acceleration, but we can't really tell. Of course, upon having those kinds of results and seeing that the device (if maybe not the pilot) had survived, we had to try it again. Same setup, but with the escort ships farther away this time in an attempt to avoid them being damaged. The results were even stranger this time, and I am extremely glad that the warships were farther away than before, or they might have been destroyed. This time, as soon as the device was activated, the test craft (dubbed the Some Questions Can Not Be Answered by the captain of the Fracturis Imbribum upon witnessing the first test) once again accelerated to immense speeds, but then ripped open a hole in the universe. We don't know how, or anything at all about what transpired. Only that a giant, dark rift opened in the middle of the ocean from the device, and then the ocean nearby was sucked into it. Luckily the warships were so large that the massive whirlpool created did not suck them in, but it is estimated that at least eight hundred million gallons of water were sucked into the rift before it violently closed, leaving no trace of the device or anything else that went into it. Though the remote sensor buoys we used for this test were all instantly destroyed, the initial readings show that the test vehicle's speed actually exceeded the first trial before the, ah, glitch occurred. ... I won't be doing any more tests regarding dimensional rift transportation. Witnessing that event has removed my appetite for such, and I will be steering well clear of any such technologies in future. -Dr. Razanal P.S. Never, ever ask me to do anything involving dimensional rifts again. Ever. ---- (OOC:) O_o I don't even know what to say. The first time it went to insane speeds (198 trillion knots was the actual number), faster than the game could even display motion (it appeared totally frozen in midair), and e second time the same thing happened, and then the screen turned dark blue-grey and the game crashed.